galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Elkins
Robert Elkins was a Grand Master Jedi, of the Jedi Order during the events of the Old Republic. Origins, the Sith Lord Darth Infinity: Born on Corellia, Robert Elkins was Grand Master of the Jedi Order between the Death of Grand Master Yoda and the promotion of Luke Skywalker to the rank of Grand Master. Former Sith Apprentice of Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis, Robert was very strong in the force due to his direct bloodline going back to Revan and Bastila Shan and that he was the secret son of the Daughter of Mortis . Darth Plagueis kidnapped young Robert after murdering his entire family, leaving Robert as the last living descendant of the bloodline of Revan. Robert eventually turned on Plagueis after figuring out that Plagueis wasn't a Jedi, but a Sith Lord. After a ferocious duel, unable to defeat him as a mere apprentice at the age of 8, he went into hiding until he felt Plagueis's murder by Darth Sidious, then went to Yoda to request being trained as a Jedi, telling everything to Master Yoda. Jedi Knighthood/ The Clone Wars He became a Jedi Knight after being trained under the watchful eye of Master Yoda a few months before the Battle of Naboo and was on Corellia dealing with a rebellion prior to the Battle of Geonosis. He lost his left hand and right leg to General Grevious, but managed to escape the general alive with the help of A'Sharad Hett and the Clone Commandos under Commander Sev. Robert fought Grevious several times during the war, Grevious managing to escape each time. Due to the death of Coleman Trebor by the blaster of Jango Fett and his use of the dark side against the Separatists Droid Armies during the battle, Robert was promoted to Jedi Master and given a seat on the Jedi High Council just after the Battle of Geonosis. Robert fought in many battles during the Clone Wars, including the battle of Kamino and the battle of Coruscant toward the end of the war. The Jedi Purge Robert survived the Jedi Purge, despite being on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple when Darth Vader lead the clones into the Temple. He took his old family's ship, the Ebon Hawk, and went to help the wookiees on Kashyyyk fight the Empire, along with other Jedi who survived the Jedi Purge. He crossed blades with his old friend, Anakin Skywalker, during the Enslavement of Kashyyyk, and helped get many wookiees off the world, who would serve him in his own Rebellion against the Empire. The Rebellion and the New Republic Once the Rebellion began under Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel-Iblis, Robert and his wookiees warriors joined them and Robert became one of the highest ranking generals in the Alliance. He fought hard at many battles, including the Battle of Hoth and was at the Battle of Endor as the Jedi on the ground while Luke fought Vader and Sidious on the Death Star. When he felt the passing of Yoda, he was promoted to the rank of Grand Master to finish Luke's training until Luke became Grand Master. The Yuuzhan Vong War After Luke was promoted, Robert retired from the Jedi Order and New Republic Military until the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out, where he returned as a Jedi Master and the highest ranking general in the Galactic Alliance. He helped lead the Alliance forces at several key battles, such as the Battle for the Jedi Praxeum, both Battles of Coruscant, the Battle of Borealis, the Battle of Mandalore, and the Battle of Mon Calamari, utilizing his legendary Battle Meditation abilities at the majority of these battles with the aid of the spirit of Bastila Shan, his grandmother from many generations ago. He killed many Vong Warriors at the Battle to Liberate Coruscant, and met his future wife, a miraluka Jedi named Kira Marr, descendant of Visas Marr, during the fighting. Post-War/ Death After the war ended, he remained with the New Jedi Order and helped teach younglings, including Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker's young son, Ben Skywalker, in the way of the Jedi and how to resist the temptations of the dark side. He died of old age around the same time as Luke Skywalker with his wife, Kira, and son, Revan Elkins, by his side as he became one with the force. His famous last words were "I may have been a Sith, but I died as a true Jedi Master, like Grandpa Revan before me." Legacy Over the years after Robert's death, his Jedi Spirit continued to help guide the Jedi Knights under the Skywalker Family. He even, by guiding the body of his grandson, Joseph Elkins, fought his former apprentice, Darth Krayt, during the war against Darth Krayt and the One Sith. Joseph survived the battle and landed Krayt and his followers in bacta tanks or funeral pyres. He even helped Cade Skywalker during the battle for the Hidden Temple toward the end of the war. Force Powers and Abilities Before his passing, Robert had numerous abilities with the force, such as the ability to turn into either his mother or his uncle's Mortis animal forms depending on which side of the force he was on. He was also able to throw the very rare red force lightning and cut people off from the force by just instinct. He used the sever force ability during an assignment to capture a dark jedi on the Sith world of Korriban as a padawan, to the astonishment of Master Yoda. He also was able to return as a force spirit with little training after his passing. He is very gifted with the use of a lightsaber, which is why he became a Jedi Battlemaster just prior to the Battle of Geonosis. With the aid of his Grandmother, Bastila Shan, he was able to master the art of Battle Meditation just before the battle of Kamino during the Clone Wars. He was also very gifted with the old force technique Dun Moch and used it several times through his career as both a Jedi and a Sith. Life outside war Elkins had a wife named Anna Schabauer and together they had three wonderful kids named Luke, Sakura and Emilio. Sadly Sakura was killed during 19 BBY and Luke was turning evil. Emilio was the only one that followed the light side and sticked to it for the rest of his life. His wife Anna died in aging. Category:Image wiki templates Category:Jedi